RapidIO is a packet-switched system level interconnect intended primarily as an intra-system interface allowing chip-to-chip and board-to-board communications at Gigabyte per second transfer speeds. RapidIO does not have a physical layer that supports use over long distances.
Internet Protocol (IP) is the world's most popular open-system (nonproprietary) protocol suite because it can be used to communicate across any set of Interconnected networks and is equally well suited for LAN and WAN communications. The prior art does not provide a means to transport LAN-centric RapidIO packets over the ubiquitous IP network. This has the disadvantage in that local networks using RapidIO must translate packetized data between the RapidIO and IP protocols to interface with the longer-haul IP networks. This has the disadvantage of increasing costs and slowing network operation.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.